everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mend
Mend is a basic skill available to the monk class from level 1 onward. Activating this skill provides the monk with an instantaneous burst of self-healing, provided that the ability does not fail. Mechanics Mend has an instant activation time and a six-minute base cooldown. It costs nothing to activate. When mend is activated, one of four things happens: *Critical Failure: the monk loses some health rather than being healed. *Failure: the monk neither gains nor loses health. *Success: the monk recovers 25% of his or her maximum health. *Critical Success: the monk recovers 50% of his or her maximum health. Once the mend skill is fully maxed out at a proficiency of 200, it will never fail or critically fail, making it a reliable source of self-healing for a baseline 25% of max health. Associated AA Lines *Critical Mend - increases the chance of a critical mend, per rank. *Hastened Mend - reduces the cooldown by 30 seconds per rank, bringing the cooldown all the way down to 30 seconds once all 11 ranks have been purchased at level 90. Strategic Impact Mend is a basic and important tool in the monk's arsenal, and the percentage-based healing it provides keeps it relevant at all levels of gameplay once its proficiency has been appropriately raised. Because Mend has a six-minute base cooldown and a chance to harm rather than heal when used at a low proficiency, players leveling up a monk quickly may find it helpful to visit a guildmaster and spend training sessions to help Mend's proficiency keep up with the monk's rapidly rising level. Mend has many uses, but the following are some of the most common: *When soloing, in order to allow the monk to finish off a foe despite a bad run of luck (getting hit more often than usual, missing more often as usual). *When exploring a new area, in order to stay healthy after taking incidental damage from aggroed mobs. *When pulling, in order to recover from incidental melee damage suffered during the pull, or to save the monk's life in the event of an awkward feign death failure. *When tanking or offtanking for a group, as a source of instant-cast emergency healing. *While raiding, as a no-cost way to recover from incidental or unavoidable AoE damage. Note that at the highest levels of play, the availability of the Hastened Mend AA causes Mend to evolve gradually from an emergency heal with a six-minute cooldown to a potentially much more frequent source of sustained healing, usable every 30 seconds. While in high-level tanking situations this thirty second reuse timer will still generally be far too slow to keep the monk from dying if it is the only source of healing in a party, it can significantly reduce the stress placed on a healer trying to keep the monk alive, since the monk can simply use Mend if a slow-casting heal isn't going to land in time, or if the healer is momentarily preoccupied with other activities like curing or debuffing.